


Alanah Pearce's Anal Playtest

by jeongyok_soseolga



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Gen, Masturbation, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyok_soseolga/pseuds/jeongyok_soseolga
Summary: Funhaus member Alanah Pearce decides to set up a secret OnlyFans/Cam business to help Funhaus make more money. She gets excited thinking about all the naughty things she could do, and decides to get herself off to practice.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Alanah Pearce's Anal Playtest

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever, and very likely part of a future series/connected narrative. Please keep in mind this is a fantasy story, unintended to offend or imply real events or characteristics. Feedback appreciated, ideas welcome!

“Numbers are down again. When was the last time views hit over 300k?” sighed James as he stared at the screen in front of him, full of charts and graphs.

James Willems was a member of Funhaus, a popular entertainment channel on YouTube based in Los Angeles. They’d grown the channel into a successful business, selling merchandise and they had always sold out their live shows when they went on tour around the world.

But as with all YouTube channels, they still needed views in order to make money and attract advertisers.

However with the world still a long way away from recovering from the Coronavirus pandemic and the latest changes to the YouTube algorithm affecting sponsors and audiences, their views were lower than usual and weren’t picking up anytime soon. This meant money was low too, and the notoriously impatient new corporate bosses in Austin, Texas who owned the channel were threatening to shut it down if things didn’t improve.

James spun his chair slowly away from the screen and rested his head on his hands. He sat quietly, looking at the floor.

The silence was broken by a distinctive Australian accent. “What about a live-stream? They always do well - especially the drunk ones.”

It was Alanah Pearce, one of the main on-screen talents at Funhaus. She brushed her long silver-dyed hair away from her face, then took a sip from her coffee whilst waiting for a response from James.

The response came quicker than she expected. “No, we can’t monetize it. Too many red flags for YouTube.”

Another voice chimed in. “Patreon? Ask the fans to donate to keep us going.”

“Against the rules or something. Austin said so.”

Alanah tried again to find the solution they desperately needed. “What about merchandise? We’ve got some great designs we haven’t used yet, and endless jokes and catchphrases.”

James shrugged. “We can try, but Austin hasn't given us much of a merchandise budget because of the coronavirus costs affecting manufacturing and shipping.”

The meeting continued for a while longer, as everyone pitched ideas about how to both fix the slump in views, and make up for the shortfall in money.

It wasn’t until that night when a potential solution came into Alanah’s head.

The 27-year-old had always been a magnet for thirsty nerds since she rose to online fame. Her social media DM’s were a mess, and a minefield of dick-pics peppered the opposing stances that were declarations of love and threats.

Her big, natural breasts were two of her best features. She often wore low cut tops to display her cleavage, and was proud of the effect they had on onlookers even if she would never admit it.

She loved to tease her co-workers in the Funhaus office. Especially James. Alanah would catch James staring down her top if they sat next to each other during a video. Or notice his eyes struggling to avoid her chest if they sat opposite each other while recording the podcast. Her tits were much bigger than those of his Elyse, his wife.

This gave her an idea.

Knowing how much money Belle Delphine and other girls had made online from milking these people dry of funds, and the huge rise in OnlyFans and camming, Alanah considered the possibility of such a business opportunity, both as money for the company but also as a way to supplement her income on the side.

She couldn’t tell anyone in the office about it. Or anyone else for that matter.

She didn’t want to lose her job, or for people to know it was really her. Alanah Pearce, the kinky camgirl and Snapchat slut. She would never be seen in the same way again by friends, family and fans.

But perhaps there was a compromise?

Sitting in front of her computer in her white bra and panties, Alanah browsed an online adult store. She muttered to herself. “I need a mask, some kind of disguise. Something sexy? Or really nerdy? Fuck it, I’ll get a mixture.” A few masks, wigs and outfits went into the basket, ordered, and would be arriving the next day.

She’d already built up a sizeable collection of sex toys, from giant ‘dragon’ dildos and anal beads to strap-ons and a Sybian. Her work as a streamer also meant she had the recording equipment for live shows and recording content in place as well.

Alanah felt herself getting wet as her mind raced, thinking of all the naughty things she could do in front of the camera safely behind the mask.

Her nipples hardened, and she undid her lacy white bra to let her big naturals free. With one hand she tugged and played with her nipples, while the other hand moved down her chest, towards her pussy which was growing wetter.

Slipping her hand under her panties, and running her fingers through the neat patch of pubic hair sat atop her mound Alanah parted her sticky lips with her middle finger. She dragged it slowly up her pussy, rubbing it over her juicy clit.

Alanah relished each jolt of pleasure that hit her as she played with herself, her movements increasing in speed as the pleasure grew. Her thoughts too, they grew in carnal desire as she imagined a whole host of scenarios like getting fucked live on camera, or squirting all over herself in cosplay as donations poured in from unsuspecting fans. Fans that were subscribing to this stacked, silver-haired goddess without realizing it was actually Alanah Pearce they were watching.

Biting her lips softly, Alanah removed her panties which by now were dripping wet, pulling them off while lifting her long legs in the air. Kicking her ruined panties to the floor, Alanah pushed her fingers deeper inside, as her juices trickled down, soaking her chair.

Reaching a hand beneath her, Alanah ran two fingers through her pussy and up to rub her little asshole, already sticky with her juices and ready for something to enter.

She eased a finger now lubricated from her natural juices into her tightly clenched hole, a wave of pleasure rushing through her as she did so. Letting out a moan of delight, Alanah worked a second finger inside her ass, her body wanting to fight against it but eventually succumbing to the sensation of two fingers in this tight passage.

Alanah needed more than two fingers in her ass. She needed something bigger. She craved it.

She stopped playing with herself and got out of the chair. Rummaging around her room, she quickly found what she was looking for. A big, thick dildo. 12 inches long and with the girth she desired to fulfil her desires.

Although Alanah was excited and wet, she wouldn’t be able to fit it inside her without some help. Lathering up the dildo with lube, Alanah placed it upright beneath her. Then bending down with her muscular legs, she squatted over it in anticipation.

Lowering herself onto it, Alanah shuddered as the dildo penetrated her like a torpedo. Her asshole gripped the monster as she guided herself in, then slowly withdrew.

Alanah’s mouth was open and low moans escaped as she slowly fed the 12-inch b**st back deeper into her asshole. With each inch that punched through Alanah’s asshole, the pain grew but so did the pleasure.

The initial pain of being split so wide had been quickly replaced by the satisfaction of being truly filled. Her asshole was so stretched, barely accommodating the massive girth of the invading dildo.

Alanah pulled several inches out and then slid it back in. Her breathing became faster as her speed increased, each inch causing her moans to grow louder. The dildo was buried deep in her ass, when she began to run her fingers around her pussy, vigorously rubbing her clit .

Alanah's nipples were hard, and her large breasts bounced as she thrust the dildo deep inside of her, out, then back in again as if she were doing squats at the gym. She reached her free hand up to play with one, pinching and tugging. It was an added bonus to the sensations she was already feeling,

Alanah felt the first wave or orgasm hit and slammed the big hard cock as deep into her as she could, her ass touching the floor where the base of the dildo lay. She let out a loud wail as the orgasm ripped full force through her body. Her back was arched and her head flew back, looking up at the ceiling and screaming in ecstasy.

Her legs could no longer support her, and she fell onto her back, dildo still firmly inside her asshole. Alanah just lifted her legs in the air and used her hand to move the dildo back and forth once more with the second wave of orgasmic delight so close. Using her other hand, Alanah inserted two fingers into her pussy, moving in tandem like a fuck machine in both her holes.

Her asshole no longer gripped the dildo as it had done at the start, she had been stretched so much. It moved in and out with ease, no longer causing any discomfort either. Alanah was in heaven.

Within a few long incredible minutes, Alanah reached climax once more, this one even stronger than the first. It was as though the giant belonged in her ass, it was meant to be in her tiny hole. Rewarding her for putting in inside her.

Exhausted, Alanah lay flat on her back as if she had just completed a workout at the gym. Her ass flexed, gripping the dildo then easing off as if it were gasping for air.

With what little strength she could muster, she pulled the massive dildo out of her ass, which was red and sore after its invasion. A wet ‘pop’ sound signalled its exit, with lube and sweat following.

As her phone was in reaching-distance, Alanah was able to pick it up and open the camera. She moved the camera over her chest and down to her ass and clicked the side button to take a snap.

When she looked at the image, she saw her ass red and sore, gaping wide open. At first shocked, Alanah then drew a wide smirk. “What a perfect way to open up my online account.” she thought.

She then took a selfie as she lay down, with only her face and neck in view. Her naked body, sweaty and hot after her intense solo session was hidden from the world. For now.

It wouldn’t be long until Alanah would be performing for all her fans, without their knowledge, as she played with a whole host of toys and accessories in front of the camera.

A few months later, Alanah once again found herself sitting in the Funhaus office, listening to James hold a company meeting.

“Views are picking up slowly, and sponsors are coming back. We did have a big cash influx though this month, not really sure why or how. But we’re all good for now. Keep up the good work everyone.”

Alanah watched as everyone left the meeting happy. James noticed Alanah’s smile, which was more of a smug grin. “What’re you grinning for?” he asked.

Alanah smiled back. “Just glad things are going well. That cash influx must mean we’re on the right track.”

James nodded, then with a hint of knowing more than he was letting on. Trying not to stare at Alanah’s cleavage, he looked Alanah in the eyes and said: “Keep it up Alanah, you’re doing a great job.”

“You know me, always working hard” Alanah replied in a flirty tone. Her phone buzzed, and she waited until James had left the room before looking at it.

She had been working hard - and the rewards were great.

Alanah saw the notification about the next payment come into her account. This was nothing new, she'd been getting them for a while now, but this time was different from before.

She almost dropped her phone in shock when she saw who the payment was from...


End file.
